thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 256
Episode #256 is the eleventh episode of the twentieth season, and 251st episode overall, of the MentalCast. The episode was hosted by Michael Riley and featured regular cast members Dane Forgione, Iason Skullsaber and Chelsea Tarkington, as well as recurring cast member Bill Carter and guest star Jerrid Foiles. The title card references the number one Mental News Story. Cast * Michael Riley ... in studio * Dane Forgione ... via Skype from Staten Island, NY * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Jerrid Foiles ... via Skype from Springfield, IL Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: After a hit to the head with a mop, a Boynton Beach man called the police. * #4: A toy gun was the weapon a 34-year-old man used last week to try to rob a bank in Trimble, Mo., according to investigators. * #3: Police arrested a 26-year-old Medford man after he reportedly stole two cans of beer, told a woman that the cans were his penis and then threw one of the cans at her. * #2: A burglar attempted to hide his identity by putting a transparent bin over his head as he robbed a nightclub in Yimen County, Yunnan Province, China. * #1: As many as a dozen children attending a kindergarten in the western Norwegian town of Sola may have sampled some blood that a teacher brought into class for show and tell. Music * New music this week includes releases from Biffy Clyro, Bon Jovi and Eric Clapton. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 David Bowie Albums * The Huffington Post reports that the now ten-year-old song "Ignition (Remix)" by R. Kelly has been selected as the (potential) new national anthem. * Digital Spy reports that 505 Games has announced a new game called Way of the Dogg. * Sources report that Justin Bieber has threatened a photographer in London. * A former drummer for Nine Inch Nails says that the new viral mash-up of the band's "Head Like a Hole" and Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" is offensive. * The New York Times reports that Baauer's "Harlem Shake" has been accused of taking unlicensed samples from both Hector Delgado and Philadelphia rapper Jayson Musson. * Hitfix reports that Prince is set to perform at the South by Southwest music conference for the first time. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week include The Call and The Incredible Burt Wonderstone. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 TV Antiheroes * The New York Post reports that NBC may be grooming Howard Stern to take over for Jimmy Fallon on Late Night when Fallon replaces Leno on The Tonight Show next year. * E! News reports that Jim Carrey is back on board for Dumb and Dumber To, the sequel to the Farrelly Brothers' 1994 film. * According to The Wrap, Ted has passed The Hangover II as the highest-grossing R-rated comedy overseas. Video Games * New game releases this week include Darkstalkers Resurrection (PSN, XBLA), God of War: Ascension (PS3), Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 (PS3, X360, Win), StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (Win, Mac) and Slam Bolt Scrappers (Win). * 8-Ball: Top 8 Shocking Moments in Games * Danish television channel TV2 has apologised for using an image of Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed to illustrate a news report about Syria. Trivia * This is Jerrid Foiles' first episode since episode #190, when the only other people from this episode that were involved with the show were Michael Riley and Dane Forgione. Links * Episode page on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Jerrid Foiles